The Gods and Demigods read the Greek Gods
by Kuro-chan16
Summary: After the Giant War the Gods thought the demigods needs to know more about the Greek Mythology and the Olympians. So they decided to visit Camp Half-Blood where some Romans are visiting. So they decided that they should read the Greek Gods
1. Chapter 1

**First off there will be no pairing. Meaning no Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper or any other couples. If you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy the story.**

 _~ Kuro-chan_

prologue

It was peaceful at Camp Half-Blood the Hermes cabin are pranking the Demeter cabin, the Apollo cabin is at the shooting range competing with the Hunters who are staying for awhile, the Hepahaestus cabin are in their forges building something, the Aphrodite cabin are gossiping about who's hot and who's not, the Athena are reading or making plans for the next Capture the Flag, and the other cabins are doing other various activity or entertaining their Roman friends. The seven plus Nico, Rachel, Thalia and Grover are at the Arena with some other campers. The 5 children of the Big Three are fighting to see whose a better fighter while the other watched.

The fight was intense, the 5 are using all their powers in the fight. Jason was summoning Lightning and using the air to lift him up. Thalia uses her spear to direct Lightning at the others. Hazel uses her power over the precious stones as a form of shield and as projectiles(she summons small precious stone and wills them to stick together so she could hide.) Nico summons as many skeletal warriors he can. And Percy uses his water skills to help him in a fight but most of the time he uses Riptide to fight.

The campers in the arena was so busy watching the fight that they didn't notice 12 flashes of light. There stood the Olympians plus Hades, Hestia and Persophone. Noticing that the campers are not paying attention to them, Zeus loudly cleared his throats to get their attention but it didn't succeed. Annoyed Zeus decided that a loud thunder clap should do the trick. The 5 children of the Big Three was startled making them loose their focus on their power and sending it all over the place. Thalia sent the lightning she was aiming at Hazel at the campers. Percy lost his control over the water sending the wave to the campers. Jason lost his control over the air making him fall to the ground.

Poseidon and Zeus acted immediately to stop the wave and the lightning hurtling towards the campers while Aphrodite made a pile of pillows appear underneath Jason to stop his fall.

"Sorry for that." Zeus said. "Campers we are here to have a little discussion with you so I expect you to be gathered at the Amphitheater in 10 minutes. All of you including the Romans"

The campers immediately went out of the arena to inform the others and call Chiron. The 7 plus Nico, Rachel, Thalia and Grover stayed at the arena wanting to talk to their parents.

"So...what do you want?" Percy asked.

"Let's talk while walking to the Amphitheater." Poseidon said smiling at his only demigod son's sentence which sounded so rude. So they walked out of the arena and headed straight to the Amphitheater.

"As we said we are here for a little discussion." Hades said.

" I think Percy meant to ask is what do you want to discuss, Dad." Hazel said.

" We'll discuss it at the Amphitheater." Athena said as they arrived at their destination. Chiron greeted them and ask the campers to stay quiet and listen to what the Gods have to say.

" Half-Bloods we have noticed some of you lack information about us. And today we have decided to read a book about some of the most important stories about us (*cue the groans of some of the campers*). Your probably thinking that this will be boring but we found a book that is very informative and enjoyable according to it's review." Zeus said. " Now any campers who wants to read first?"

Nobody raised their hands. Zeus throws the book at Percy.

"Thanks for volunteering, Jackson. And don't worry it's already in Ancient Greek."

Percy groaned but opened the book nonetheless. When he opened the book he groaned even louder and said. "I'm gonna die today. Goodbye, world."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Okay. First off, before I read the Gods have to swear on the River of Styx not to kill or harm the person who wrote this." Percy said.

"Why?" Hermes asked raising an eyebrow.

"JUST DO IT!" Percy yelled at them. The Gods raised their eyebrow at him but decided to do it.

"The Olympian Council plus Hades, Hestia and Persophone swear on the River of Styx not to kill or harm the person who wrote this." Zeus said. Thunder boomed in the sky nd Percy let out a sigh of releif.

"Now to start. Inroduction" Percy said

"Can't we skip that?" A camper asked.

"No."

 **I hope I'm getting extra credit for this.**

 **A publisher in New York asked me to write down what I know about the Greek Gods, and I was like, "Can we do this anonymously? Because I don't need the Olympians mad at me again.**

"Again?" Artemis said

"How did he survive after angering us?" Demeter said

 **But if it helps you to know your Greek Gods, and survive an encounter with them if they ever show up in your face, then I guess writing this down will be my good deed for the week.**

 **If you don't know me, my name is Percy Jackson.**

"Well no wonder you want them to swear not to harm the person who write this, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"I din't know you can write a book, Perce." Grover said

"This is just a 2 time thing." Percy said shrugging.

"2 time?" Athena ask.

"Well...other than this book I wrote a story about the Greek Heroes." Percy said as if it's a normal thing to do for him then he just continue reading.

 **I'm a modern-day demigod-a half-god, half-mortal son of Poseidon-but I'm not going to say much about myself. My story has already been written down in some books that are total fiction (wink, wink) and I am just a character from the story (** ** _cough_** **-yeah, right-** ** _cough._** **)**

"I would like to take this moment to advertise the book Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, the Demigod Files, and the Demigod Diaries which is all about us." Percy said.

"Umm...is the Heroes of Olympus story about the Giant War?" Leo ask.

"Yup." Percy answered smiling.

"And is it the interview we did with this Rick Riordan person? You actually work for him?" Hazel ask

"Well, he's actually a friend of mine. He can see through the Mist and he's really interested in our story so why not help a little bit. I mean he's really nice and the mortals really thinks that the books are pure fiction. No harm done." Percy said

The Gods look at him contemplating if they should destroy the books or just let it be they decided to just let it since there really is no harm done.

 **Just go easy on mewhile I'm telling you about the Gods,all right? There's like forty bajilion versions of the myths,**

"That's too much exaggeration." Athena said. "There's only like a hundred of them."

"Know it all." Poseidon muttered making those who heard him laugh and making Athena glare at him.

 **so don't be all** ** _Well, I heard it a different way, so you're WRONG!_**

 **I'm going to tell you the versions that makes more sense to me. I promise I didn't make any of this up. I got all these stories straight from the Ancient Greek and Roman dudes who wrote the down in the first place. Believe me, I couldn't make up stuff this weird.**

"Because if I did I'll be in the Underworld right now having a meeting with my Uncle." Percy said regretting that he ever wrote this stuff up.

"Don't worry, nephew. Didn't we swear that we wont harm or kill whoever write this book." Hades said.

 **So here we go. First I'll tell you how this world got made. Then I'll run down a list of Gods and give you my two cents of each of them. I just hope I don't make them so mad they incinerate me before I-**

 **AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"AHHHHHHHH!" The younger campers scream when Percy screamed so realistically while Percy laughing his ass off at their reaction.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled punching his arms. "Just finish the introduction."

 **Just kidding. Still here.**

 **Anyway, I'll start with the Greek story of creation, which is by the way, Seriously** ** _messed up_** **. Wear your safety goggles and your raincoat. There will be blood.**

"Well that's the introduction. So whose going to read next?" Percy said

"Why don't you read it all and when our stories come up our children will read them?" Apollo suggested.

"Hate to admit it. That's a good idea Apollo." Athena praised as Apollo smiled brightly for getting praised.

"Ugh. Don't inflate his ego, Athena." Artemis said rolling her eyes at her twin.

"Don't I have say say in this?" Percy ask

"No. So just read, Persues." Hera said

"Fine. Whatever. Next Chapter: **The Beginning and Stuff**."

 **Thank you to those who reviewed. :D**


End file.
